


Chattering

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q and Alec continue their talk





	Chattering

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “I’ve always loved the stars” 
> 
> **Warning:** mention of a stillbirth

Alec’s POV

It’s hard to plan for the eclipse when he’s distracted by the way every single time Q moves it feels like he notices  a hair behind, half a second too slow. There is definitely something going on.

The amusement in those gray eyes as they watch him has him wondering whether the young looking man is able to read minds.

Gray eyes, his focus shifts to them, realizing that there isn’t a visible pupil, not the sort he’s used to seeing.

“What are you?” he asks bluntly, settling in one of the chairs as Q settles near the fireplace.

“I wondered how long it was going to take you to get to that question. In short, I am me, but in long you could say I am what happens when you cross human genetics with pure magic and raw cosmic energy.” His host replies, nearly smirking, a hint of sharp teeth pressing into soft looking lips.

So human body, not a human. That leaves way more possibilities than he knows available.

“How were you unsealed?” He queries, leaning forward and bracing his elbows against his knees. If someone can be unsealed, can that same someone be sealed?

Q snaps his fingers and a tea service appears on the table.

A moment later a steaming cup of coffee appears on the table within his reach.

“Simple answer: no. Once the seal was broken, it is a permanent action. That said, the only way to even attempt to reseal me is not something that the rat would ever willingly try.” The dark haired man answers as he leans forward to make a cup of tea.

Picking up the coffee, he downs it in one go, enjoying the way it burns down his throat.

“In answer to the question you haven’t asked yet, but want to ask: am I related to Ourumov? Yes, but not the way he introduced me. Technically speaking his great grandfather is my father, however as I was a stillborn and thus used as the vessel. It worked and here I am. They just didn’t realize what sort of person I am. Or the others like me for that matter.”  

“Others.” He repeats that dryly, wondering if he has ever met one without knowing it.

“Yes, most are now dead, their bodies having aged or been destroyed, but there were others,” Q replies, gray eyes dimming and his smirk fading into a sad smile. “Our kind, the vast majority of us anyways, do not like those who harm others for personal profit, nor do we like those who seek to dominate people through cruelty. Plenty of us have started or joined rebellions as such.”

He nods slowly. That actually makes sense considering those looked down on and non-humans often lead the way when fighting for equality and peace.

“Shall we get back to planning for what needs to happen the night of the Eclipse?” The dark haired mage suggests as he makes another cup of tea.

“Yes,” he agrees with a shark grin.

“Excellent,” Q hums, tipping his head to the right a bit as his brow furrows. “Would you be more comfortable somewhere else while we discuss this? I just realized my quarters, where there is magic everywhere, might be a bit unsettling.”

Huffing quietly, he answers, “I did wonder why it felt like I was a few seconds behind you.”

Gray eyes follow his movements as he sets the cup down. Again he gets the impression that the dark haired man is definitely good with them having a naughty ending to the evening. First though, the need to get through the chat about the eclipse.

“You’ve got a plan?” He queries, meeting the dark haired man’s eyes.

“Why yes I do, three of them actually, depending on preference,” Q replies with a smirk.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

This is not going the way he wants. Talk, finalize plans, sex. Not a hard list. Why is this not going the way he wants?

He could ask one of the sprites he’s sure are lurking nearby, if they could stop laughing long enough at his failed attempt at flirting. That’d probably make things better than worse. This is what he gets for trying to flirt with someone who isn’t fae born or a spirit folk. Although, if being truthful with himself, he’s not good at flirting with them either.

 _Stop overthinking. He’s attractive enough, probably not fully human as most siphon’s think they’re human even when they aren’t._ The small dragon that spends most of their time on his shoulder comments.

 _You could always skip the talking and go straight to the sex,_ the coyote on his upper hip suggests.

 _That’s a good plan_ , the jaguar on his side chimes in.

 _I’m with my fellow canine, skip straight to the enjoyable time_ , the green kitsune currently shifting along his spine declares.

 _You’re not helping,_ he replies to them, trying not to roll his eyes. He spends way too much time talking to his tattoos.

 _Well, it’s not our fault you have the socialization of a feral cat._ The dragon snaps haughtily. _Actually a feral cat probably socializes more._

“You were saying three plans?” Alec prompts him.

He can feel the way his skin heats up as he realizes that he just sort of stopped speaking. “Er. Yes, yes I did. Plan one: good, ole fashion drain them dry individually, runs the risk of missing one. Plan two: gather them all in one place and turn their own abilities against them. Plan three: drain–” his voice fails him.

 _You can say it, let the words out!_ The kitsune declares, moving to rest at the base of his neck.

The kitsune is right. It should be simple to say. It’s just a matter of using sex and combining their talents. He can tag every single person to drain and use Alec’s siphon ability to drain them dry but for it to work they will need an intimate connection. Beyond that, he will have to channel the powers he siphons somewhere, and the best place to do that is into a bond, the problem is he doesn’t have a bonded.

 _Ask him!_ The dragon nearly shouts in his head, moving to just below his ear.

Surprised green eyes follow the movements of the dragon, widening ever so slightly.

 _It’s not that simple_ , he grumbles. _I’m not just asking for a night of sex, I am asking for a bonding that will last the rest of his natural life_.

 _He’d be lucky to have you!_ The jaguar chimes in, shifting along his side a bit like a reassuring caress. _You don’t chose this lightly. You’ve spent more hours scrying for a good match than most people spend dating before jumping into a marriage!_

 _Marriages are temporary, and not nearly the same as a bond_. The kitsune replies before he gets a chance to. _That said, if he is truly the right option for this, then he would be lucky to have you as a bonded. Besides, you’re a mage, break the bond if he ends up being unworthy or use his own gift against him_.

Sighing, he closes his eyes as he tries to get his reactions under control. He can do this, it’s not that hard.

“The third option is a bit more complicated and has lifelong implications,” he says, not opening his eyes yet. Maybe it will be easier saying it if he’s not looking at Alec. “The third option is bonding and combining gifts in order to drain them all dry, not just the ones that can be hunted or tricked into presenting themselves, but all of those who have sworn loyalty to Ourumov and his cause.”

He waits, eyes firmly shut as he tries not to have a bit of a panic attack. What happened to all the confidence he had when they first entered the room? What happened to that certainty he felt when his eyes first landed on the spy he’s seen in his scrying so many times?

 _Your brain kicked in and reminded you of everything that can go wrong,_ the jaguar answers, rubbing his side again.

It really feels odd when his tattoo does that. No matter how many years the jaguar’s been doing so.

He’s startled when warm hands cup his face, eyes flickering open and shocked to see Alec kneeling right in front of him. Watching him with curious eyes that are surprisingly warm.

“Why don’t we go for a walk and discuss it?” Alec suggests, warm breath fanning over his face.

 _Do it,_ all four of his tattoos chorus.

“Okay,” he agrees, “It’s night time. I’ve always loved the stars”

Grinning at him, Alec stands up and offers him a hand, another startling action as most won’t willingly touch him. They’re put off by the feeling of magic he always gives off.

He accepts the hand, wondering if the choice is already made and he just doesn’t realize it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
